The Flowers Will Tell
by BabyLoveJ
Summary: :OCxLabrador: They grew up together as childhood sweethearts and flowers are just the important part of their lives.  Although I did not mention this in the story but now you'll know where this might be leading to.


Alright, I've no idea if Labrador was there or not at the Raggs war but oh well, it's a fanfic, making up won't harm anything right )x ? My command of english is bad for I'm more of a visual kind of person, sorry if I'd made any mistakes along the way.

I do not own this lovely anime D:

Hana = Flower

Hana-tachi = Flowers

'asdfgh' Normal thoughts, '_asdfgh_' Flower's thoughts.

* * *

"Hanami..." He whispered her name again, hoping that she'll be awaken soon.

The back of his hand carressed her cheek before a flower magically appeared out of his hand and tuck it above her ear along with the loose strands of hair. "Hanami... when will you wake up?" He asked into nothingness as bend over her and place a kiss on her forehead before shutting the door behind him.

He may have the power to foresee things but he choose not to see when she's waking up because he is secretly afraid of the fact that she'll _never_ be able to wake up from her slumber. As he walked down the corridor, only to find Castor waiting there for him.

"How is it?" Castor asked even though he knew the answer himself.

"The same, I guess." Labrador solemnly answered as he walked back to the courts of the church silently. He had try many ways to wake her up after he managed to heal her. She had saved him from a deadly blow during the Raggs war which shocked him because he didn't know she would find him here in Barsburg. The last word she'd mention to him was his real name, "Ilyusha..." before she fainted into his arms.

He was grieving in loss for she had died because of him. Luckily, Castor had helped him to tie his life force with Hanami's like how he did to Razette but she did not open her eyes although she was breathing and all.

* * *

The annual bazaar is finally here as the bishops prepared the things they needed to. Labrador took a last look at her in the greenhouse of the church before heading off to find the other bishops, maybe or perhaps, it might be an eternal slumber for her. He shook his head to get rid of the thought and hold on to the very last hope that she'll be awaken.

In the middle of the bazaar, Labrador felt something different. Like, something unusual, he let it passed as he continued his sale at the bazaar. A few moments later, the bishops were called off for the baptism ceremony.

"May God be with you." Labrador said before he got the feeling that a Kor had appeared within the church grounds and look towards Castor as he nodded his head that he got the signal and told the the Archbishop about it.

* * *

"Ne, hana-san, don't tell Ilyusha I'm awake..." Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up from the soft mattress lying beneath her and look towards the flowers that surrounded her.

"I feel it's been forever since I've walked." She felt her toes touched the grass as the vines supported her in case she tripped or anything. She walked towards the 'window' of the greenhouse and look down at the things below her, maybe a mere kilometre or less apart. There were people and more people, buildings and the mountains beyond but what caught her attention ; the bazaar, where Labrador is.

"Ilyusha..." she said as she smiled softly to herself and exited the greenhouse.

While on her way, the flowers had told her everything while she was asleep. His new name, Labrador, and his daily visits to the greenhouse to see her although he didn't really visited her nowadays due to the bazaar, baptism ceremony and saving Teito. It actually surprises her that he actually cared about her still.

A melody was heard which was coming from the pipe organ from the chapel. 'He must be there then.' She thought as she ran towards the crowd of people lining up. 'There's no way to get to him now when I've to wait for these people to finish their baptism.'

'_Hanami-chan, he's not there now..._' A whisper was heard as she reply to the thought in her head, 'Bring me to him.'

She ran again, following the direction of the flowers' thoughts. As she started to stop for a breath, she turned and saw Labrador watching over the garden full of flowers below him. Two voices was heard coming from the garden as the flowers told her that the short brunette was Teito while the other was his best friend, Mikage.

When she took a step forward, Mikage suddenly stood up as she quickly took a step back as the flowers told her to. '_Hanami-chan, I think he saw you..._'

'What?'

'_He knows someone is there but he doesn't know that it's you._'

'...Hana-san, tell him that I'm missing but not my whereabouts, I'm going to take a walk.'

* * *

'_Labrador-sama, Hanami-chan is missing!_' Labrador stopped in his tracks immediately as he turned to the other two bishops, "Frau, Castor, I'm heading to the greenhouse first. Hanami is missing."

"What?" Both Frau and Castor yelled in surprise as Labrador ran away.

'How is it possible? Unless...' As he burst into the room, he found nothing but a daffodil flower was left behind as he remembered it was the flower he had tucked above her ear.

"Hana-tachi where is she?" Labrador demanded softly as the flowers did not reply him.

"Hana-tachi, where..." Labrador demanded again as he held the daffodil.

"Here..." Hanami replied him as she walked towards him. His eyes widened in surprised as Hanami whispered, "Surprise."

"Hanami!" Labrador said as he pulled her into an embrace. "You'd frightened me there." Labrador said as they pulled away from each other.

"Well, I'm fine now aren't I?" Hanami grinned as his eyes soften at how happy she looked.

"Don't leave me again, alright." Labrador said he tucked a new flower above her ear, a red rose.

"What...? Ilyusha... what are you trying to-"

"I love you and I'm known as Labrador from now on Hanami. It's going to be an entirely new life for us from now on. I hope you understand, Hanami." Hanami glanced at him before giggling at him.

"Oh, I like the new you." She said as she giggled more.

"What?" Labrador asked, surprised while tilting his head to the side. (a/n: CUTEEE)

"So cheesy and romantic all of the sudden." Hanami said in between giggles. "But it's adorable, Labrador."

"Well, only for you." Labrador said as his gaze on her soften.

"Hmmm, alright then, I love you too, Labrador!" Hanami said as she tip toed and place a kiss on his lips before running off again.

"W-wait! Ha-hanami!" Labrador shouted as he watched her retreating figure with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Catch me if you can, just like the pasts!" Hanami winked back at Labrador before running off again.

"Oh I will." Labrador said as he ran after her. 'Because we'll always be together, _forever_.'


End file.
